


my paradise (it's you)

by salmonriot



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Best Friends Who Wish They Were Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pokemon - Freeform, The Author has no idea what she's doing, allusions to drowning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonriot/pseuds/salmonriot
Summary: not all treasure is silver and gold — sometimes it’s brown eyes and a heartbeat.(chapter 6: lies and how to tell them)(a collection of trashy unrelated baekmin drabbles. tags added with every chapter)





	1. if i could be your superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwang Minhyun is going to save the world.
> 
>  **warnings:** none, just sickening fluff and pining minhyun

They’re sprawled across the sofa in the living room, limbs asleep and eyes half-closed. In the background, the ending credits of _Justice League_ roll. Minhyun has no idea what time it is but it's deathly quiet, just the two of them in the dorm.

“Dongho-ya, do you ever think about what you’d do if you were Superman?”

“I dunno,” Dongho grunts. “Maybe I’ll just fly around and piss people off.”

Minhyun scoffs at his words. “Superman wouldn’t do things like that, idiot.”

Dongho bats away the fingers that are reaching out to flick his forehead lazily and slumps over, tucking his head into the crook of Minhyun’s shoulder like it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s warm and he’s contented.

“What about you? What would you do if you were Superman?”

Minhyun is slightly _(very)_ caught off guard by Dongho’s bright, guileless brown eyes peering up at him and he catches himself before he can do something he’ll regret.

“I would—”

_(I would make you the happiest person in the world, I would do everything, anything to keep you safe, to keep you close and I would give you all of me, every inch of my being, just to keep that smile on your face. I don’t know what I’d do without you - you’re so important to me, Dongho-ya, don’t you know?)_

“— I would save the world,” Minhyun announces, pumping his fist into the air.

Dongho snorts. “How grand,” he mumbles, settling further into his side. Minhyun tries not to think about how he just fits so snugly against his body like he _belongs_.

Instead, he gasps in mock offense and noogies him quickly to distract from the rising heat in his cheeks.

“Say it, Kang Dongho! Tell me I’m going to save the world someday!”

“Hwang Minhyun is going to save the world,” he whoops half-heartedly _(obediently)_ , and Minhyun is so upset, he kind of wants to kiss that dopey grin off his face but he _can’t_ because Kang Dongho is fucking _stupid_ and has no idea that Minhyun would hang the moon and stars for him.

 _I’m so gay,_ he despairs, but he doesn’t really have the time to commiserate because Dongho steamrolls over him that very moment, cackling madly.

They end up lying side by side in the middle of the living room, which looks like it’s just been hit by a typhoon. As they wheeze, he sneaks Dongho a glance, looks at the way his chest rises and falls with every pant, looks at the way his annoyingly endearing grin spreads across his face like golden syrup on pancakes, and when their eyes meet he thinks, _this is okay. What they have now is okay. But one day, maybe in other life, in another universe, that big idiot will finally realise that he is Minhyun's entire world—_

But for now, Minhyun keeps it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really cheesy i cringed  
> also this was written in 15 minutes so i'm sorry its like this /gestures vaguely


	2. xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we had a raunchy (one-sided) conversation on the streets of a foreign country, and no one could understand us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think that baekmin are fwbs at this point
> 
>  **warnings:** explicit mentions of sex, dongho's filthy mouth

“You don’t know how much I want to pin you down right now and fuck you so hard you forget your name,” Dongho says. His eyes flicker up coyly to meet Minhyun’s for a split second before handing the notepad back to the fan, patented boyish grin in place.

Minhyun’s heart jumps into his mouth, and a heady thrill shoots down his spine. They’d gone to the convenience store near their hotel in Sapporo for a late-night supper, not expecting to be recognised.

His eyes dart around wildly, looking for cameras, recorders — thankfully, there are none. He turns his attention back to the fan in front of him. She bounces on the balls of her feet eagerly, oblivious to whatever Dongho had said.

Minhyun flashes her a pretty smile, but his mind is going into overdrive. What if someone understands, what if they’re caught, what if—

“Imagine your legs wrapped around my waist, my cock filling you up till you’re a shaking, writhing mess — you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Minhyun almost gets whiplash from how fast he whirls around to look at the other boy. Dongho’s head is bent over another notebook, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth.

The girl must think that he’s crooning sweet nothings to her, from the way she tucks a lock of hair shyly behind her ear, from the way she trembles like a leaf in the wind, cheeks burning. Dongho beams at her winningly, and Minhyun hates, _hates_ how he can make the utter _filth_ that is coming out of his mouth sound like honey dripping off his tongue.

“You love it when I hold you down. You can’t get enough of me, especially when I’m fucking into you hard and hot, like you belong to me. Like I _own_ you.” He makes eye contact with Minhyun for the second time that night, pupils blown and dark with promise and oh god, Minhyun _wants._

But he can’t, not right now, so he lets out a shuddering breath, tamps down the need in his chest and accepts another notepad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the closest to writing porn i will ever get bc i'm a baby
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! (˵◕ ʚ ◕˵✿)  
> also feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/maokachu) i'm very lonely pls talk to me lol


	3. sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> growing up means dying a little inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has 3 seconds of a video ever made you cry because those 3 seconds of minhyun smiling when his members accepted their bonsang at the SMAs made me sob like a lil bitch!!!! i would give the cameraman my life 
> 
> anyway have this. it's kinda sappy, kinda sad
> 
>  **warnings:** adults being jerks, implied homophobia

When Dongho was five, he kissed the boys in his kindergarten because that’s how mommy and daddy showed that they loved each other, and that’s how they showed they loved him.

He didn’t kiss any girls, though. He would never, because girls were mean to him. They said he was weird, and chased him around the playground till his legs felt like jelly and when he got caught, _they_ tried to kiss him.

He’d thought that people shouldn’t kiss someone they didn’t like, and he was sure that the girls didn’t like him. They wouldn’t have laughed at him if they did, so he didn’t like them either.

The other boys didn’t mind because Dongho smelled like peach candy and he was the best at _gonggi_ * and they liked him too. Their teacher only smiled at him dotingly, her eyes twinkling every time he planted sticky-sweet kisses against another boy’s chocolate smeared mouth, and he was happy.

Until one day, a big scary man (his teacher said that his name was ‘Principal’) saw him give a kiss in exchange for half a Choco Pie, and Dongho wasn’t allowed to go back to his kindergarten anymore. He learnt why by the welts on his thighs and the bruises on his back, angry reds and purples and blues.  


When Dongho is eighteen, he slips into the practice studio early in the morning and sees Hwang Minhyun bowed over the piano.

The dim studio lights cast a warm orange glow over his face (currently scrunched up in concentration), shadows dancing across his features and Dongho’s eyes trail over the slope of his nose, the curve of his cupid bow.

He knows better than to kiss boys now, but that has never stopped him from wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _gonggi_ : a korean children's game that's played with 5 or more stones. it's the game they were playing in nu'est private life
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! (˵◕ ʚ ◕˵✿)  
> i'm starting to run out of ideas (can you tell that the drabbles are getting shorter and shorter) so if you have any requests for this series, feel free to send them over  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maokachu)


	4. TM27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being an idol is too hard— dongho just wants to be the pokemon champion, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boy, it's been awhile! i've been pretty busy lately with some major stuff but i'll probably be more productive once i've settled down.....i hope......
> 
>  **warnings:** toxic thoughts, impulsive pettiness?

He isn’t an FPS expert like Jonghyun or a puzzle video game whiz like Aron, but Dongho plays a pretty mean game of Pokemon even if he does say so himself. It’s no secret that he’s a Fairy-type supremacist (What can he say? He’s a man of culture after all), so when Minhyun gifts him a copy of Pokemon Moon for Christmas, he sets out to create his dream Fairy-type team.

Jonghyun says that his team won’t be balanced this way (Dongho doesn’t think _Jonghyun_  of all people has the right to tell him what 'balanced' is, considering that he has a team of Wartortles, and Wartortles only), but concedes after getting his butt handed to him by Dongho’s _obviously_ superior team.

He’s named his Pokemon after all his favourite people, who would probably never let him live it down if they knew.

There’s JRIE the Primarina, MANGO the Sylveon, ARON the Mawile, WOOZY the Mimikyu and BUMMIE the Clefable. To complete his team, he wheedles Bumzu into trading him an Alolan Vulpix in exchange for a Pokemon Moon exclusive Alolan Sandshrew.

Before the trade, Bumzu asks him what he wants the Vulpix named. With some deliberation, he decides on MIN, studiously avoiding his hyung’s teasing smirk.

In March, their CEO tells them that four of them will be participating in the second season of Produce 101. His 3DS is left lying untouched on his shelf, game still half played.

They come back 2 months later, bodies and minds weary. After a week of aimless puttering around the dorm, he finally dusts off his 3DS and starts off where he left off. Might as well, since he has all the time in the world now.

He pulls up the overview of his team on the screen, and a choking bitterness claws its way into his throat when he sees MIN, now a Ninetales.

He releases it in a fit of childish anger.

He’s being irrational, he knows, but— he worked just as hard, didn’t he? They all did, so why, _why_ did things have to turn out this way?

 _Go get your big break_ , he thinks bitterly as he watches the sprite vanish into nothing, _we can still make it without you._

He soon realises his mistake when he battles Kahili of the Elite Four. Her Toucannon wipes his team out again and again with that accursed Z-Move, and before he knows it it’s already ass o' clock in the morning.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE," he yowls as ‘You blacked out!’ appears merrily on the screen, as if mocking his shitty life decisions. If only he had an Ice-type Pokemon that was strong enough—

In the end, he reloads his previous save file. Feeling the tiniest bit silly, he goes into Pokemon-Amie and gives MIN a good amount of pets and Pokepuffs, as if to make up for releasing it into the wild.

The Ninetales coos and chirps at him in-game, and Dongho’s heart melts.

(P.S. He completely obliterates Kahili’s team after that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TM27 - Return
> 
> btw kahili isn't that hard to beat but for the sake of the story pls pretend her toucannon is a 6iv trophy pokemon!!!! also is it obvious that i'm a fairy-type supremacist myself....dongho's team is my irl pokemon moon team (i'm projecting way too much whoops)
> 
> anyway i just thought it seemed appropriate that dongho's favourite type would be fairy like i mean come on he's just a squishy nerd


	5. the sea, see it dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pangs of longing come in waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings:** allusions to drowning

Dongho has always loved the sea. It’s where he was born, where he feels most at home— he thinks maybe he _was_ born to love the sea.

There are days where he feels like he’s suffocating, landlocked in Seoul where everything is larger and louder than it was back at home. He’s gotten used to it, mostly— learnt how to brush aside the persistent press of buildings, people and responsibilities, taught himself to ignore the lapses where he feels like the proverbial fish out of water.

The pangs of longing come in waves.

He misses the feeling of warm sand between his toes, the briny ocean breeze against his face. On days like these he lies submerged in the bathtub with his eyes closed, perfectly still. He imagines the sound of waves lapping against the shore and the caws of seabirds. They look like dots of black and white against the deep, never-ending blue that stretches out for miles and miles, and he briefly contemplates how some birds stay at sea for days. He understands. He'd like to follow the sea wherever it goes, too.

He scares the hell out of Minhyun when the latter finds him like that. Minhyun’s voice sounds different underwater. It’s garbled and unearthly, like he is worlds away from where Dongho is.

Familiar hands haul him up roughly by his shoulders and he breaks the surface of the water, chortling.

 _Don’t worry, Minhyun-ah. I’ve got gills, here, feel them,_ he says cheerfully, shivering as he slides Minhyun’s hands from his shoulders to his neck. As always, Minhyun is never amused. Dongho quite enjoys it when Minhyun gets like this. His face is red from anger, worry, exasperation, fear? He’s saying something but Dongho can hardly hear— all that matters is that Minhyun’s still touching him, clammy hands sliding against his skin.

It’s during moments like these where Dongho contemplates pulling Minhyun under with him, and he dares to wonders how long they’ll be able to last in the watery depths with just a shared breath between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes...i should be working on extra cheese if you please.....what am i doing
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated uwu!!!! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/maokachu) pls yell at me to get off my ass and finish pizza boy fic


	6. pants on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lies and how to tell them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings:** nnnnone

“Dongho-yah.” Minhyun hisses. He’s standing at the foot of Dongho’s bed, and the other boy shows absolutely no sign of life.

“Yah, Kang Dongho!” He jabs a finger into Dongho’s ribs as hard as he can, and that does the trick. Dongho wakes up with a yelp, which is immediately muffled by Minhyun’s hand.

“Idiot, you’re going to wake the entire house up.”

“Mmmmf. Wha—?” Minhyun can just barely make out Dongho’s sleep-glazed eyes in the darkness peering groggily at him.

“Move your ass over,” he whispers. Dongho looks flummoxed but still compiles, and Minhyun slides into his bed, letting out a content sigh at the warmth. He pillows his head on Dongho’s arm, and throws his legs around the shorter boy’s waist. “I’m cold,” he explains.

“Mmkay,” Dongho mumbles. There’s a few minutes of silence until he finally lets out a tiny sigh, wrapping his other arm around Minhyun’s torso. “Stop watching horror movies alone right before bedtime, dumbass.”

Minhyun closes his eyes, and he can still _see_ the scene where the killer reveals himself to be the main character’s father, and _stabs her boyfriend from under his fucking chin all the way into his head_. He resists the urge to shudder as a chill runs down his spine, and he burrows closer to Dongho.

“I’m _cold,_ ” he repeats obstinately, and feels more than hears the low rumble in Dongho’s chest as he chuckles softly in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't watch horror movies...im a loser
> 
> twitter [here](https://twitter.com/maokachu) please i have no friends


	7. practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lesson on how to fail in subtlety by hwang minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sofa couple is back at it again
> 
>  **warnings:** an evident lack of writing practice, sickening fwuff

They’re watching Deadpool this time, half-slumped over each other on the sofa.

Minhyun sneaks a look at Dongho. The other boy giggles over ‘Holy Shitballs’ for what must be the hundredth time, completely absorbed in the movie.

Minhyun sighs.

“Dongho-yah.”

“Huh?” He tears his eyes away from the screen to look at Minhyun questioningly. “Is there something on my face?” He almost goes cross-eyed in an attempt to look down his own nose.

Minhyun feels his Dongho Cuteness Meter™ fill up so fast he’s breathless. He doesn’t say anything, just continues mapping Dongho’s face with his eyes, gaze unwavering.

“Minhyun-ah? You’re acting weird, what is it this time—”

“Kang Dongho,” he blurts out suddenly. “Dongho-yah. This is your only chance to move away, okay? Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dongho’s eyes widen and he doesn’t even get a chance to speak because the next thing he knows, Minhyun is cupping a warm hand against his cheek and leaning in so, so close he can smell his minty toothpaste. He stops just mere inches away, noses almost touching. Minhyun’s eyes flicker down to Dongho’s lips, and back up.

“Minhyunnie?” Dongho’s voice is uncertain, barely audible.

Minhyun closes the distance and presses their lips together. Dongho lets out a strangled squeak, and _oh_ —his brain short circuits when he feels Minhyun’s tongue swipe at his bottom lip. He squeezes his eyes shut and places a tentative hand on a slender hip, and the other boy throws his arms around Dongho’s neck with a content sigh.

“Uh,” Dongho says eloquently when Minhyun finally pulls away, his breathing shallow and erratic.

Minhyun is staring at him again, but this time his face is filled with so much fear and apprehension, and he can barely look Dongho in the eyes. It’s an expression that Dongho can’t remember ever having seen before, and right at that moment he thinks that he much prefers when Hwang Minhyun is an overconfident jerk over whatever this is.

“You—” He begins haltingly. “You. K-kissed...me.”

Minhyun hangs his head, hands balling into fists.

And then he bolts.

He doesn’t get very far, though, because Dongho has his arm in a vice like grip and is holding on tight with that freakish inhuman strength of his and he can’t escape, and—

“Your ears are red, Minhyun-ah,” Dongho states simply, and pulls him into his lap, surging forward to crash their lips together again. Minhyun is the one who makes a sound this time but when he feels Dongho’s mouth open _softpliantwarm_ , his mind grinds to a halt and he curls his hands into Dongho’s shirt, tugging him closer.

This time, when they finally pull apart, Dongho is smiling playfully. “Was it better this time?”

Minhyun groans and buries his face in Dongho’s neck. “Maybe,” he admits gruffly. “You could use more practice, though.”

“Huh, if you insist,” Dongho laughs. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when did dongho turn into such a casanova  
>    
> [important](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLHNCIJedFs)


End file.
